In the Game of Cat and Mouse
by inuyashacat13
Summary: One can only fail so many times before they decide to change the rules of the game...and In order to obtain the information he needs, Dib has found out that SEDUCTION can get you a lot farther then petty arguments. Full summary inside :P ZADR.
1. Prologue: Changing the Rules

In the Game of Cat and Mouse

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: One can only fail so many times before they decide to change the rules of the game…which is exactly what Dib has decided to do. In order to obtain the information he needs, Dib has found out that seduction can get you a lot farther than petty arguments ever could. How far will Dib go to get what he feels he desires most, and how will Zim and him be affected by all of this in the end? ZADR.

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, angst, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Prologue: Changing the Rules

A/N: My muse took me somewhere else again xD I'm still working on A Place to Call Home but I'm also working on this now :3 Hope you all enjoy~

* * *

Every day to Dib felt like another failure in his small, strange town. He was now eighteen, and he STILL hadn't caught Zim, an alien no one believed him about, after five years of trying. He knew the average person would've given up by now…BUT THAT'S JUST WHAT THE ALIENS WANT YOU TO DO! You'd turn your head away for one second, then, BAM! It's the end of the world. Ohhh… and Dib WOULD NOT let that happen. However…he wasn't really sure what to do now that everything he had tried had…utterly failed.

Dib pulled at his hair as he briefed over his many past failures. So things seemed to never go as planned…that didn't mean there wasn't anything that could work. Dib tried to rack his brain for something new as he continued to pull at his hair…but he came up with nothing. Maybe I should check the web…Dib pondered to himself, before figuring it couldn't hurt anything to check other people's opinions.

Dib quickly jumped off his bed once his mind was made up, hurrying to his computer desk as soon as he feet hit the ground. Now, Dib thought to himself as he booted his computer up, What should I search? He pondered this for a couple minutes before finally coming up with a good search entry that was sure to get him good results. Dib went to the search engine ""(renamed from Google when people thought Noodle seemed more appealing), as soon as his computer was loaded and his internet was connected.

"Now…" Dib spoke to himself as he typed into the search, "Ways to get information you need." Dib almost gave up on the internet immediately when the first result was, "Go to ." Dib sighed, before deciding to go on anyway, and looking through some of the other suggestions there were.

"Call this number-" Dib began to read, before rolling his eyes and looking to the next suggestion.

"Torture is always the right way-!" Dib shook his head, he couldn't torture Zim if he could NEVER capture him.

"Being a peeping tom can be as easy as ONE, TWO-!" Dib stopped reading once again, yes, he tried spying before…but it was next to impossible when Zim's house was attacking him. Dib was beginning to regret checking on the internet, people obviously didn't have very good input. Dib was about to close out of the internet and go back to brainstorming, when a headline suddenly caught his attention.

"Want a certain girl to do whatever you want? Come on in to learn the rules of seduction…" Dib read over, before blushing, and immediately turning away. That's stupid, Dib thought as he went to turn off his computer,Zim's a guy and an alien…it couldn't possibly…work… Despite his mind's reasoning, Dib ended up clicking on the website anyway…and although it indeed was a stupid idea…he hadn't tried anything like it before and…he didn't know for sure if Zim wouldn't be affected.

Dib suddenly slapped his hands into his face. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? Dib wondered as he considered the effects of trying to seduce an alien into getting information. I'll become an outcast! Dib thought, well, actually… I'm already one…He could try to kill me…Though, he does anyway…I'll most likely make a FOOL out of myself… It's not like it'll matter to anyone…except maybe Gaz. Dib finally stopped arguing with himself as he came up with a decision. I…Guess I have nothing to lose… Dib told himself, before swallowing what little pride that he had left…that he was about to lose, and looking further into the site he'd probably regret checking out some time later.

* * *

END A/N: Short Prologue is short :3 though, I usually don't make them very long x3 The actual chapters will be a good deal longer…so get excited XD Ohh, I'm gonna have fun with this ;3 Also, I made a cover picture for this that you can find on my profile! Lol, shortened, this story is ITGOCAM xD Alright, that's it for now :D Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Hannah


	2. Ch 1 How to be a Total Man-Magnet

In the Game of Cat and Mouse

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: One can only fail so many times before they decide to change the rules of the game…which is exactly what Dib has decided to do. In order to obtain the information he needs, Dib has found out that seduction can get you a lot farther then petty arguments ever could. How far will Dib go to get what he feels he desires most, and how will Zim and him be affected by all this in the end? ZADR.

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, angst, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter One: How to be a Total Man-Magnet

A/N: Welp, it's been four years. Heh. Sorrryyy, I've been working on webcomics! And novels! I am going to be rich and famous, you'll see! Haha :) I don't know why I picked this one, probably because I'm lazy and I only had to review one chapter to get the gist of the story and start over, butt, maybe I'll go and fix up the other ones if you guys really want me to ^-^ For this chapter I searched how to attract men(I even tried to how attract aliens) on google for Dibbins, so let's see what the result is ;)

Toshi-chan Desu: Thank you ^-^ I will always write, even if it's not fanfiction!

Invader Nav: Lol, we all pick on the characters we like~ I'M EXCITED TOO!

Lady Zahara: Thank youu, it's finally here, hahh.

Galaxina-the-Seedrian: I have finally continued!

morgana starfire: Thank you, I shall, even if it takes four years, haha.

YouAStupidHoe69: It does tend to have that effect, heehee. Aw, thank you, I wonder if you're still waiting after four yearss.

snickers-03: Heehee, I'm glad!

Meiyosama: Hahahaa, your comments were always my favorite, I miss you.

Invader Ang: Oh ho ;) ;) ;) Your wish, is finally granted~

TicTac: Here's more!

Irken Princess Kay: I'm working on the rest now! :)

Twocute: Thank youu, I have finalllyyy updated!

Invader-Fifi: Thanks for the info, although on the wiki it now says he's thirteen so I think I should just go with that XD I'm making him eighteen now and it'll have been five years. Heh, I'm glad, and pervertedness is allowed here!

I give all who've read, reviewed, or followed me or a story of mine my love and this chapter~

* * *

"Oh Dib, you're soo good~" Zim moaned as Dib-

"AHHHHHHH,"Dib shouted as he woke up from his brief rest upon his keyboard. Calm down, he told himself, it was just a bad dream from lack of sleep. But he couldn't seem to get Zim's flushed face out of his head, so he decided he'd only forget about the dream by busying himself in something else...like saving the world.

Dib brought his computer back to life and immediately continued his research from the previous day.

"How to be a total man-magnet? I wonder if...this works on aliens…"

* * *

Later in the Skool Cafeteria

* * *

Dib's heart was beating in his chest but he had no idea why, this was just saving the world business, although he guessed it WAS exciting that he was saving the world. He reviewed his notes:

Go in groups no bigger than three:

Well, Dib was an outcast, so...

Hold a drink in your hand.

He had a drink, although that actually might appear threatening to Zim, he quickly ditched the drink.

Smile genuinely.

Dib walked up to Zim and gave him his best smile, GIR smiled back, Zim seemed confused of Dib's motives.

Work the eye contact

While still giving Zim his best smile, Dib stared right into Zim's contact-covered eyes. Zim was starting to get nervous, the Dib monkey was up to something, HE KNEW IT.

Don't immediately ask him what he does.

Dib already knew what Zim does, so he skipped this step, and continued staring and smiling. Zim was getting more and more nervous, was this a form of hypnosis Dib was trying to pull?!

Make positive small talk.

"So this cafeteria...it's...pretty spacious"Dib observed, while still smiling and staring into Zim's eyes. Zim couldn't take it any longer!

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE CONTROL OF MY MIND!," he screeched, before running away, and escaping out a window.

Attempt number one: failure.

* * *

END A/N: I'm just getting used to writing fanfiction again after fourrr years so sorry this is so short, but oh, it was fun to make! I'll be updating again soon my lovelies, wait for me 3 Reviews make my day! Favorites and Follows make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D


End file.
